


You Have To Say It

by twentytimesmore



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytimesmore/pseuds/twentytimesmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Varric and Hawke's first time together wasn't entierly perfect? </p><p>This is a drabble I wrote for my own headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Say It

 

She looked down him, her hands stroking his broad shoulders. They were both breathing heavily, and his eyes beaming up to her.

“Shit, Hawke” he blurted out. She raised a hand to his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She smiled at him. Hawke could scarcely believe that she had her favorite dwarf between her legs, naked and still inside of her. Had she known that this was where their night would've ended up, she might have played it differently. Been more clear about what she wanted.

 

His hands were travelling up and down her sides before he raised himself up and tugged at her neck to get her to bend down and meet his lips. His were swollen from extensive kissing and hers were a bit sore from kissing his stubbled jaw, but she considered it a small prize to pay.

 

“I had no idea you could bend like that” he said with admiration after their kiss broke off.

“That's what being a rogue gets you” she huffed.

“Sweetheart, I'm a rogue and I can't bend that way.” She kissed him again.

“Maybe I'm just,” she started to say between kisses before her train of thought was lost when he deepened the kiss. His thumb ran along her jaw, while the other hand rested on her neck. Varric's swollen lips against her sore ones felt right; like their lips had finally found a purpose, where they belonged.

 

Hawke ended the kiss with a small peck on his forehead before sauntering off to his wash basin to clean herself.

“So, Hawke, how was it?” she heared Varric say from the bed. She turned around and met his hungry gaze travelling up and down her body, probably making small mental notes about it, filing them away in that clever mind of his.

 

“It was good, you know it was” she said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

 

“I know it was good for me, sweetheart, but how was it for you?” Varric said with a smug grin. Hawke's body language turned stiff and she could feel a flush of red creeping up her throat.

 

Her hands were twisting the rag she used to clean herself with avoiding his piercing eyes, “I already told you!” she forced out.

 

“The way you're fidgeting right now tells me you're not being completely honest with me.” Varric said with a playful tone but sadness laced it beneath his rich overtones.

“So tell me, what about it wasn't up to par?” he continued. Hawke looked up and met his gaze.

 

“Nothing! I don't know why you keep asking, I enjoyed it. If I didn't I wouldn't still be here”.

 

“Honestly, the way you look right now tells me you'd rather be covered by giant spiders than be here.”

“Well, that's because you won't stop pestering me about it.” She felt exasperated. The sex had been _fine_ and Hawke was used to enjoy a partner without feeling the need to... finish. There's more to sex than an orgasm, damn it.

 

“You didn't look uncomfortable when you traced your tongue up and down my -”

“- Arghhh” Hawke moaned loudly to cut him off. Varric looked pleased with himself.

“Fine, I'll tell you. But you won't like it.” She admitted defeat, if this was going to be a regular thing (and she dearly hoped it would be), them being naked together fucking for hours, he should know, but that didn't make it less difficult to say it.

 

“I, um, how should I put this, um...” her eyes reached the floor tracing the lines of the wood, enchanted by the swirling motions of wood.

“Oh, for the love of the maker, spit it out Hawke!”.

“I didn't have an orgasm.” she breathed out, watching Varric laying on his side in bed, one hand holding his magnificent head of hair stable and one resting on the madress.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you” was his response.

 

“I said I didn't come, okay?” Hawke blurted out a bit more aggressive than she would've liked.

 

The room was quite for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the laughter coming from down stairs. She watched Varric's perfect face turn ash gray.

 

“I couldn't make you come?” he finally asked, his features covered in hurt and sadness although his eyes had a twisted spark to them. He was up to something, Hawke thought.

“It's really not you, Varric, it's me, I just... have a hard time being vocal in bed” she started,

“I don't think there's anything wrong with your voice, Hawke, it sounded fine ten minutes ago when you were on top of me.”

 

“It's not, I, oh fuck, Varric -”

“See, that what you said!” Varric said with a grin. She chuckled and started moving towards the bed. When she reached it, she sat down and kissed him.

 

“It's not that, I just, find it difficult expressing myself”

“Hawke, I've seen you talk down several thugs, blood mages, an Arishok and you would have me believe you _don't_ have a way with words?” Varric said with a laugh and a smile, his face returning to a normal color, and eyes having that distinct glint of mischieviousness to them.

 

“It's not, argh, why do you have to be so difficult? You know what I mean!” she responded in a frustrated voice. The redness on her throat crept higher.

 

“I know exactly what you mean, sweetheart,” his hand was stroking her face and his eyes glittered with affection and unspoken feelings, “but I need you to say it out loud.”

 

Hawke took a deep breath and could not help the cracks in her voice that appeared as she spoke.

“Varric, I am not very good at telling people I sleep with, how and where I like to be touched”

His hands slid down to her waist as he kept her gaze,

 

“Good, now, that wasn't so hard now, was it, sweetheart?” he whispered in her ear as he lifted her over himself and over to his other side.

 

He soon loomed over her, giving her a passionate kiss. Hands stroking her nipples, his legs used as levers to spread her legs. He removed himself from Hawkes lips. Looking down on her, his hair hanging around his face as, tousled and slightly curled at the tops. Varric smiled and gave her a quick peck on her nose and said,

 

“Now, let's see what makes the Champion of Kirkwall tick,” he let his hands move along her body as his face tavelled lower, lower and lower...


End file.
